Once Again
by ravensterling123
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo had gone out before Grimmjow became a famous actor.Ichigo found Grimmjow cheating on him and broke up with him. 3 years later, Grimmjow comes to Karakura College and starts craving for that certain red-headed Berry.Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Raven: Hello! My name is Raven Sterling and I am so glad you decided to read my little old story called, "Once Again"**

**The full summary:**

**Grimmjow and Ichigo had gone out before Grimmjow became a famous actor. Ichigo found Grimmjow cheating on him and broke up with him. 3 years later, Grimmjow comes to Karakura College and starts craving for that certain red-headed Berry. Ichigo is not as forgiving as it seems and Renji, Ichigo's best friend and roommate, is not one to mess with. **

**This is a _YAOI_ is you don't like it then please _DO NOT_ read**

**Raven: *bows* Please enjoy my story and review at the end.**

**Ulquiorra: Raven owns nothing-**

**Raven: Except for a new alarm clock 3 Thank you 3  
**

* * *

Grimmjow stepped out of the limo for the first time that day. For the past 7 hours they had been driving from Tokyo all the way to Karakura Town, his little home town. He was flashed by cameras instantly shooting at him and calling him to look their direction.

He entered the school a crowd of people surrounding him instantly begging him to sign a part of their body. He went to it immediately, signing people. A blur of orange stopped him for a second. He pushed through the crowd.

_It couldn't be..._, he thought following the place where he had seen the orange go. But to his amazement it was exactly who he had thought it had been. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo was there opening one of the doors to the lab and Grimmjow decided to follow. He peeked through the glass to see Ichigo rapping someone's head.

"Renji! Wake up baka! You're gonna be late for your date!"

"Hmmmmm? What daaaaate?", Renji asked completely unaware of the date he was to have with his boyfriend.

"Your date with Byakuya stupid! It's in like fifteen minutes!"

At that moment Renji sprang from his chair.

"Oh my god! You're right! Can you help me get some clothes?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled

"Fine. But you owe me baka.", Ichigo said. Renji smiled.

"Thanks!", and with that Renji grabbed Ichigo and jumped out of the window (this was only the second floor,) dragging him off towards their dorm. Grimmjow stood there agape. He regained his composure when he heard people coming but smirked. He was going to get Ichigo back. As soon as possible.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji arrived at their dorm shortly. Ichigo quickly put an outfit together for Renji and shoved it to him. Renji quickly put it out and ran out the door for his date. Ichigo smiled as his friend left the dorm and settled himself on the couch. He flipped through the t.v. channels not paying attention to anything that was on.

_Grimmjow is back. Oh my god_, Ichigo thought. He didn't like Grimmjow anymore. Never again would he love that bastard.

**Flashback:**

_"Grimm?", Ichigo called out. He was looking for Grimmjow who was M.I.A. for right now. They were staying after school for a project but Grimmjow couldn't be found._

_Where is that psychotic boyfriend of mine, Ichigo asked himself as he came around to the back of the school._

_"Gri-", Ichigo stopped short as he took in the sight before him. There was Grimmjow and another male. Short, with shaggy, jet black hair. Ulquiorra Schiffer. A new kid to the school. Actually he had transferred that day. Good kid. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. _

_"Grimmjow?" _

_Grimmjow broke the kiss and turned to face Ichigo. Ulquiorra also turned, blushing and his eyes wide with confusion._

_"Ichi I...", Grimmjow said pushing himself away from Ulquiorra. Ichigo did something completely surprising at that moment._

_ He laughed._

_ Sat there laughing his ass off, tears coming to eyes at how hard he was laughing. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and then back to Ichigo. He drew nearer to Ichigo._

_ Ichigo got up and stopped laughing and walked away, hands in his pockets. Grimmjow ran to catch up with the orangette and put a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo glared at the hand before slapping it away. He then turned around and slapped Grimmjow across the face. _

_Time seemed to stop at that moment. Grimmjow stayed in the position Ichigo had slapped him in. Ichigo stood there panting._

_"You never kissed me", Ichigo said quietly facing the floor, " Hell you never even held my hand. Go to hell Grimmjow. We're through.", and with that Ichigo walked away from Grimmjow, never speaking to the man again._

**End of Flashback.**

Grimmjow had been the first person Ichigo had ever liked. He had wanted his first kiss to be with Grimmjow. He had wanted his virginity to be taken by Grimmjow. That was past lust. Ichigo would never talk to the man again. The doorbell awoke Ichigo from his musing. He opened the door to find Shuhei.

"Hey Shu. What's up?", Ichigo asked.

"Well Szayel asked me to give this to you. It's from his friend or something...", Shuhei said handing Ichigo a white envelope. Ichigo took it and thanked Shuhei. Shuhei left and Ichigo opened envelope.

_You have been invited to Grimmjow's dorm for:_

_HIS WELCOME BACK PARTY!_

_Please R.S.V.P by tomorrow! _

_The party is Friday at 10:00 p.m._

_Be there!_

_Love,_

_Grimmjow_

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and tore the paper into a million little pieces and threw them out the door.

* * *

From afar Grimmjow stared in horror at Ichigo as he watched Ichigo rip his invitation up into little pieces. This pissed him off. Ichigo still couldn't forgive him?

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques would not take "no" for an answer!

Grimmjow marched up to Ichigo's door and banged on it, completely AWARE that there were cameramen behind him. If Ichigo was not going to except then the whole world should know that Ichigo Kurosaki did not accept Grimmjow.

Ichigo opened up, his infamous scowl present on his face.

"Hey there Ichi! It's been a while! Do ya wanna go out?", Grimmjow asked wiggling his eyebrows. Ichigo kept a nonchalant face as he said one word,

"No.", and with that Ichigo shut the door on Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow stood there for a minute until he heard shuffling feet. The cameramen were gone. Grimmjow turned his back and smirked. By midnight the whole world would know of Ichigo's rejection.

* * *

"Ichi~ Thanks soooooooooooo much for helpin me choose an outfit! Byakuya loved it!", Renji said hugging his best friend as he entered the house. Ichigo smiled, grateful that he could help his friend enjoy his dates.

"No problem", Ichigo said smiling, "You know what. I'm tired. Night Ren.", Ichigo said yawning. He then rested his head onto his pillow and fell asleep.

"Night kid", Renji said crawling into his own bed and turning off the last light.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the halls of Karakura college a deep scowl present on his face. Everyone was whispering about him.

"Ichigooooooooooo!", Renji called fro behind.

"What is it?"

"Did you see the news this morning?"

"...No..."

"You rejected Grimmjow yesterday?"

"...Yes... how did you know?"

"It was on the news!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. It should have been obvious from the start. How Grimmjow had taken "no" so lightly... Ichigo took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I really do not care.", And with that Ichigo walked away to his first class.

Upon entering class, trillions of people sent death glares at him. He inwardly sighed and sat in his seat. He would _not _ let this bother him. Grimmjow was not worth it. Class began.

"Now today students your homework will be to write an essay on how the Revolutionary War impacted America...", The teacher said. Ichigo sighed. This was going to suck.

* * *

After classes Ichigo exited the building, he walked straight to his dorm. It was getting darker but there was still enough time to do what he loved most.

Play the violin.

He always played when he was stressed or tired.

He took out his beautiful white case and ran out of the dorm and towards the park.

There he opened the case up and picked up his violin. He closed his eyes and started playing one of his favorite pieces.

Ave Maria

His mother had sang it to him when he was younger, before going to sleep. Memories filled his mind as he played, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

Grimmjow walked out of the shooting studio. Today he was walking. Of course he had bodyguards with him, following him everywhere. He passed by the park and stopped. He heard beautiful music playing and went towards the sound.

He stopped short when he saw who was playing. There in front him, Ichigo was playing the violin, facing the opposite direction.

Grimmjow stared in awe at how beautiful the music sounded. When he heard it end he quickly behind a tree. Ichigo turned at set the violin back into its case, tears flowing slowly down his tan face.

Grimmjow got concerned with this. What had happened? Why was Ichigo crying? He had never seen Ichigo cry before, not even when they broke up. He was pretty much stoic. So what was causing this outburst of emotions?

Ichigo finished packing the violin up and walked back towards the dorms abruptly getting tackled down by Renji.

"Ichigo that was so beautifuuuuuuul!", Renji said while squeezing Ichigo.

"T-thanksss", Ichigo managed to hiss out.

"That was beautiful indeed Kurosaki", Byakuya said walking towards them, "Renji you're squeezing the poor boy..."

Renji looked at Ichigo, who was turning a light shade of purple, and let go of him quickly.

"My baaad"

"Haha it's fine. You guys listened?", Ichigo asked picking his violin up again.

"Yup! We were walking around and then we heard you playing and we came and saw.", Renji said, giving Ichigo two thumbs up. Ichigo smiled as Renji went to hold Byakuya's hand, walking in front of Ichigo. He was happy for them... yeah... happy.

Something it would take a while for him to feel.

_Heh... Life is not like a book is it... There is no happy ending...is there?

* * *

_**Raven: Well there's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I DON'T UPDATE SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, REVIEW!**

**Ulquiorra: Raven is already working on chapter two so please review if you want it.**

**Raven&Ulqui: THANKS!**


	2. Plans & Condoms

**Raven: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You made my day!**

**Ulquiorra: She was about to cry.**

**Raven: Was not!**

**Ulquiorra: sure.**

**Raven: haha... anyways thank you again!**

**Ulquiorra: Raven does not 'own' anything.**

**Raven: Cause if I did...**

**Ulquiorra: Terrible things would happen.**

**Raven: Hey!**

* * *

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo left with Renji and Byakuya.

"Um... sir? Are you alright?", on of the body guards asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Let's get back to the dorms..." and with that Grimmjow left back to the dorms. Why was the fact that Ichigo had been crying bothering him? So what if the kid was. None of his business.

He entered the dorm and sat on his bed.

_Why the hell is this bothering me?_, he thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated on sleeping. He wouldn't be able to look sexy if he had bags under his eyes.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Ichigo ran out of the dorm and hurried down the steps, all while trying to put his coat on and eat toast at the same time. He had exactly twenty seconds before he was late for class. He ran past the buildings at top speed, praying that he would make it in time.

_BAM_

At that moment, Ichigo was on his butt.

"Wha~?", Ichigo mumbled, putting a hand on his head.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up to see cyan eyes staring down at him. He didn't know what to do.

"Grimmjow..."

"Do you need help getting up?", Grimmjow asked, placing a hand forward for Ichigo to hold.

Ichigo's jaw clenched.

"No thanks. I can get up myself.", And with that Ichigo got up, picked his books up and walked right past Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo wrist.

"Why can't you get over it?", Grimmjow yelled.

"... That does not concern you."

"Uh, yes it does! You haven't talked to me in three fuckin years! Where is the kid I know who liked me huh? Where is he Ichigo? Where is the kid that I fuckin loved?"

"Ha! You never 'loved' me Grimmjow! And I actually regret ever liking you!"

"Yes I did! I loved you! Until you decided to do something so fuckin stupid!"

"What did I do?"

"You cheated on me with Renji!"

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in shock. What?

"What the fuck are you talking about? I _never_ cheated on you! _You _cheated on _me_!"

"Yeah but after you cheated on me! Don't pretend you don't know Ichigo! When he was carrying you home? What was that? And the next day you had bruised lips!"

"Oh my god! You thought that was _cheating_ on you? Hell no! Renji and I had gotten into a fight with a gang! He saved my sorry ass then took me home! _You_ on the other hand didn't even notice what had happened! Fuckin stuck up! I came in with a bruised lip the next day! What the hell do ya think that was from? Kissing? No! I had gotten punched in the lip! Then you go out and start cheating on _me_! I don't even blame Ulquiorra! He hadn't known we had been going out!"

"Ichgio I-"

"I don't want to hear it Grimmjow. You're right that _was _three years ago. But you never had the guts to even confront me about it or say sorry"

Ichigo tore away from Grimmjow's grip

Grimmjow scowled. Ichigo would be his, whether Ichigo wanted it or not. Then Grimmjow looked down, sad. He was going to have to really apologize to Ichigo. Then an idea suddenly hit him.

_"What are your favorite things, Kurosaki?"_

_"Well my favorite things to do are read and play the violin. And I really like the color black. Ooooh! And black roses..."_

Yes, he would get Kurosaki back and make up for everything he had done.

* * *

"Ah, Kurosaki.. Glad to see that you've decided to join us...", Professor Mayuri said, glaring at his tan student. Ichigo bowed and apologized before taking his seat next to Renji.

"Psssst dude! Where've ya been?", whispered Renji through his teeth.

"I woke up late! And _you _didn't wake me up!"

" Sorry! I woke up really early and left!"

"Hmph. S'okay."

Ichigo sighed and stared out the window. Why had that happened three years ago?

* * *

"Thanks for coming, have a nice day", Ichigo said waving the next customer out. He was working at a book store.

He loved to read.

He always read (or played the violin) in his spare time. It was one of the things that soothed him. The store gave him discounts on the books so money spent on the books was not an issue. Ichigo silently moved from his position and walked over to one of the shelves.

Shakespeare. He loved Shakespeare.

He opened "Romeo and Juliet" and started reading. He would get back to work... soon. The sound of footsteps quickly tore away his serenity. He jumped up and quickly placed the book back, running over to the cash register.

"Kurosaki-san~", Urahara said, nodding to Ichigo once behind his fan before walking away. Ichigo sighed in relief. That had been too close.

The sound of the customer door opening once again lifted Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Ah hello! How may I-", Ichigo stopped and glared at the sight before him.

"Hey Ichigo! What are you doing here?", Grimmjow asked mockingly.

"Working."

"You work here?"

"Yes.", Ichigo said simply. He was not going to give full answers. He looked back down to the counter and started arranging the books. He would have to shelf them soon.

"Well I need help finding a good book."

"You read?"

"Nope! But Ulqui does!"

The words made Ichigo's stomach twist into knots.

"W-what books does Ulquiorra like?"

"Romance novels."

"Okay...", Ichigo said coming out from behind the counter. He beckoned Grimmjow to follow him and led him to the romance section.

"This is it. Find it. Buy it. Then get out.", Ichigo said coldly.

"Well I don't know any good books. Give me a few."

"Romeo and Juliet... A midsummer night's dream...", Ichigo trailed off looking at the Shakespeare section in the romance part.

"That's all Shakespeare."

"Um! I know that!", Ichigo said flushing.

"You like Shakespeare?"

"T-That's none of your business...", Ichigo said pulling a three books off from the shelf (not Shakespeare ones). He handed them to Grimmjow. "These are the best sellers.", Ichigo mumbled.

"Thanks, I'll take them...Hey Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Are you still a virgin?", Grimmjow asked smirking. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Ichigo. His smirk widened evermore as Ichigo became tomato red and scowled.

"None of your business.", Ichigo said, walking quickly towards the cash register.

"Mmmmmm. I take that as a yes.", Grimmjow said, licking his lips while Ichigo walked to the cash register. Grimmjow really wanted a piece of that ass.

Ichigo huffed and counted up the total.

"Twenty two dollars", Ichigo said, bagging the books and handing them to Grimmjow. Grimmjow put the cash down.

"Ichigo- san~ you're shift is done. You can go home when you're done.", Urahara said , passing by the two males. Ichigo nodded and cashed the money before slipping out from behind the counter.

"Do you want a ride?", Grimmjow blurted.

"No thanks.", Ichigo said.

"Oh! Wait, Ichigo before you leave, can you tell me where I could get this?", Grimmjow asked, showing an ad from a magazine.

Ichigo looked at it then looked at it closer.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!", Ichigo screamed running out of the shop.

Grimmjow stood there cackling. Urahara came in to see what had happened.

"What did you show him?", Urahara asked Grimmjow who handed the older man the magazine.

It was an ad. for strawberry flavored condoms. Urahara's eyes widened a great deal but he laughed all the same.

* * *

**Raven: Hahaha I actually saw an ad. for apple flavored condoms in this magazine at the airport once, so I remembered that. **

**Sorry for the short and late chapter! Exams had been going on and they just finished! **

**Ulquiorra: *rolls eyes* so pathetic**

**Raven: *gasp* I AM NOT PATHETIC!**

**REMEMBER:**

**IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER I DON'T UPDATE.**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE STAY TUNED!**


	3. Just why?

**Raven: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! The power went out all last week and then school was being a total bitch and ironically, I was having relationship problems... =P. Anyways, thanks MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan for a great idea she gave me. i own nothing. Onto the story!**

* * *

Ichigo felt warm. Really warm. Was Renji sleeping next to him. Oh my god had they gotten drunk and- NO Ichigo wouldn't even think like that. He slowly opened his eyes-

And screamed.

"W-Who the hell are you?", Ichigo screamed at the white haired stranger that had been sleeping next to him in bed. The stranger slowly opened his eyes revealing golden orbs.

"mmmmm! What do ya want? I was tryin ta sleep here!" , The person said.

"Who the fuckin hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my room?", Ichigo screamed hitting the man.

"Ow! OW! Hey! H-HEY! STOP!", The albino said grabbing Ichigo's wrists.

"God. I'm your new roommate, Shiro. Your other friend is sleeping here to. I'm new here! My bed and stuff is supposed to come later!", Shiro said unhanding Ichigo.

"But the University doesn't allow transfers!", Ichigo proclaimed.

"_I _ was an exception.", Shiro said, sneering at the smaller boy who was glaring daggers at him.

"Why would they make exception to the likes of _you_?"

"Well gee Ichi~ that's harsh"

"H-How the hell do you know my name?", Ichigo said backing away while pointing an accusing finger at Shiro. Shiro just smiled and put his hands up in a mocking innocent fashion.

"They told me, King.", Shiro said continuing to smile. This berry was just too cute.

"Why the hell did you just call me King?"

"Cuz yer actin like one."

"What?"

"Well, school's 'bout ta start 'nd I dunno bout you buh, I don wanna be late", Shiro said, putting some jeans and a t-shirt on before heading out the door. Ichigo rolled his eyes and went to get his t-shirt when...

"Wait a sec. That t-shirt Shiro is wearing is _way_ too familiar... oh no he didn't. SHIRO YOU FUCKIN SKITTLE! Bastard stole my shirt", Ichigo said grabbing another shirt.

Outside Shiro just smiled and made his way to the campus building.

* * *

Ichigo entered the campus just to get thrown over a shoulder. Today was _not_ going to be his day apparently.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey Berry, wussup?", A baritone voice said.

"Grimmjow!"

"The one and only."

"What the fuck are you doing?", Ichigo asked, practically screaming as Grimmjow broke into a run.

"Well,Berry, we are gonna be so late in", Grimmjow looked at his watch, "5 SECONDS!", he screamed running at top speed through the doors, down the hallways and into their classroom, just as the bell rang. Panting, he set Ichigo down, only to get slapped on the back of his head.

"h-hey!"

"What the fuck?

"huh?"

"What the hell was that for? I could have ran by myself! I didn't need _you_ to carry me!"

Grimmjow smirked at this.

"Really, cause if _I _hadn't run, while carrying you, then your sorry ass would be late.", Grimmjow smirked as if he had just proven a point, which he had. Ichigo just glared.

"Now, now, we don' wanna see any fightin' here at this time of mornin', now would we?", A voice asked from behind the pair.

"And who the hell might _you_ be, snowball?", Grimmjow asked. Ichigo's face burned a deep shade of crimson as he thought, _Oh shit it can't be! Does he mean-_

"Yo Strawberry, sup'? Didn' know ya took this class! What'cha doin wit' blueberry-kun over here?", Shiro asked with a confident smirk.

"Blueberry- Why you little-"

"Hey Shiro.", Ichigo said, moving away from Grimmjow, who turned to stare at him in shock.

"Ichi! You know this ass?"

"Well, of course! 'This ass' happens to be his roommate!", Shiro said flinging an arm around Ichigo carelessly. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeah, new roommate. Renji's staying though... which reminds me, I have to talk to him!", Ichigo said quickly walking away to get Renji.

Shiro glared at Grimmjow

"Ichigo is _mine_ ya here me?", Shiro said growling at Grimmjow.

"Ha. As if. He loves me.",Grimmjow said triumphantly smirking at Shiro who just rolled his eyes smirking.

"Suuuure, and I'm straight"

"Well he was..."

"Until?"

"..."

"?"

"I cheated on him...", Grimmjow said slowly, looking down in shame. Now it was Shiro's turn to smirk.

"Might as well give up. I'm going to win his heart soon enough.", Shiro said waving as he walked the direction Ichigo had just walked in. Grimmjow sighed. No, he would make Ichigo's his again. He would go through thick and thin to make sure Ichigo was happy again.

_I will_, Grimmjow silently swore to himself, _I will_.

* * *

"Renji!", Ichigo screamed as he grabbed the red-head by the hair, pulling him down to his own level.

"Uh.. hey Ichi?"

"Don't "hey ichi" me bastard! Why is there an albino kid sleeping in our room?"

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that Ichi, I forgot to tell you. Ya see since we have one of the biggest rooms, they asked if we could 'adopt' him."

"Okay, but WHY THE FUCK WAS HE SLEEPING IN MY BED?"

"Oh that was because I'm in a relationship, so it wouldn't work for me. And the poor kid didn't have a bed so you know..."

This just set Ichigo off.

"Yeah, this bastard could have taken my virginity you dumbass pineapple head!"

"Aw, hey now, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad- RENJI! He was wrapped around me like some sort of freakin snake!"

"Ah.. sorry Ichi, but hey? He'll have his bed by tonight."

"hmph.", Ichigo said rolling his eyes at Renji.

"Hey?You know what, I'll make dinner tonight. How bout that Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Hell no! We only have one pan left and I don't want to spend $20 on another one!", Ichigo said laughing. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt breath on his neck.

"What the-"

"Ah, sorry King. I'm just tired.", Shiro said, nuzzling his face deeper into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo tried to pull away laughing.

"Sh-Shiro stop hahaha t-that tickles!", Ichigo laughed trying to worm his way out of Shiro's ever tightening grasp. It wasn't until someone lifted Ichigo off the ground did he stop laughing.

"Huh?"

"Okay, play time's over Ichigo.", that unmistakable husky voice said.

"Grimmjow? Wtf man?"

"We need to talk..."

"Uh... why?"

"we just do so can you come with me?",Grimmjow asked pulling Ichigo's hand away from the 'crowd'(a.k.a Renji and Shiro). Renji was about to stop Grimmjow but Ichigo shook his head which meant something along the lines of, 'Don't do anything', or, 'If I'm not back by twelve, call the police,' Though.. it probably was the first one.

* * *

Grimmjow dragged Ichigo down the halls and out of the building towards the dorms again.

"Hey! We're going to miss class!",Ichigo said trying to get out of Grimmjow's grasp.

Grimmjow turned around and held Ichigo's shoulders.

"Ichi, will you go out with me?"

Ichigo paused. What the FUCK did this man just say to him?

"Excuse me?"

"Ichigo I still really like you-"

"Mm-hmm and that's why you went off kissing another guy right?", Ichigo yelled running off. He couldn't deal with this right now. He had college to think of and everything else. He couldn't afford to be hurt again.

He ran to his dorm and into the bathroom, locking the door quickly. Missing today's lessons didn't sound half bad. He leaned against the door and slowly slid down, sobbing. Why had Grimmjow done that. Just why?

* * *

Back in his own dorm, Grimmjow growled and punched the wall.

Why had he done that to Ichigo? Just why?

* * *

**Lol! Doooooone! (for now) Sorry it was soo short, life was being a bitch to me. Anyways, this will NEVER happen again. I promise. I will try to update at least twice a week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**If you want updates, you HAVE to review or I don't update.**

**Thanks again! **


	4. Dreams

**Raven: Yeaaaaaaah! New CHAPTER!**

**Ulquiorra: ...she doesn't own-**

**Raven: ANYYYYTHINNNNNG! *starts to cry* it makes me sad.**

**Ulquiorra: 0.0 okaaaaay.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed and got off of the bathroom floor. He felt so pathetic. He usually wasn't like this. So why, when Grimmjow asked him out, was he still sad?

_Because that bastard deceived you so of course it hurts, _Ichigo thought to himself. He exited the bathroom and into the dorm. He lay on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

And, as it always seems to happen in anime, Shiro just _happened_ to come into the room. He took off his jacket and sighed. He then noticed Ichigo asleep on the bed and smiled. Seeing that boy always made life look brighter for him.

Shiro sat on the bed and gazed at Ichigo's sleeping form, making sure not to wake the smaller boy up he quickly kissed Ichigo's forehead before exiting the dorm to go to the mall. Yes, the mall. He had some stuff he needed to buy.

* * *

_Ichigo opened his eyes. Where was he? A room. Okaaaay. And who was that over there? B-Blue hair. Oh my god. Grimmjow._

_"G-Grimmjow"_

_"Hey Ichi~", Grimmjow said stalking towards Ichigo. Once Grimmjow was in close enough range Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and kissed him._

_WAIT A SECOND. REWIND._

_Ichigo KISSED Grimmjow. Wtf?_

_Ichigo yelled at himself to pull away, but he wouldn't listen. Grimmjow deepened the kiss and pushed Ichigo backward onto the ground, pulling Ichigo's face towards him to gain better access to his mouth. Grimmjow slowly stripped Ichigo nipping every inch of skin that could be found. _

_Grimmjow sl__owly sucked on one of Ichigo's nipples while teasing the other bud that was becoming pert. Slowly, Grimmjow moved downwards to Ichigo's penis. He licked the head, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy. _

_He took the underside of his penis biting down softly and pulling at the skin with his teeth. Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips, causing Grimmjow to hold the orangette's hips down. _

_Grimmjow smirked at the boy, teasing him was so much fun. He moved to one of Ichigo's testicles, slowly taking the ball into his mouth, rolling it around. Ichigo moaned even louder _

_"Ah~Mmmmm!Grimmjow!", Ichigo moaned as the elder teased him._

_Grimmjow...Grimmjow...Grimmjow_

"GRIMMJOW!", Ichigo screamed as he woke up. He turned a beautiful shade of scarlet. What the fuckin hell did he just dream about? Ichigo clutched his chest. Something below him felt even more uncomfortable.

Slowly, more over, cautiously, Ichigo opened the sheets to find a tent in his pants. Ichigo blushed. This couldn't be. Ichigo tried to ignore it, eventually it would go away. That, though, would be a problem. Ichigo looked over at the clock.

5:00 pm. Okay so Renji and Shiro wouldn't be home for another hour.

Ichigo quickly changed into some different clothes flinching as he put his pants on, the erection practically pulsing. He exited the dorm and made his way through the campus finally entering the book store.

"Oh~ Berry-saaan~ how are you doing? We have a new employee!", Urahara said giggling happily. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm off today anyways remember? I'm here to read."

"Okaaaaay! Well call Grimmy-kun if you need anything~", Urahara said skipping away happily, his fan covering the gigantic smirk on his face.

Ichigo stared at the man who skipped off.

"Oi? Who's here? Old man?", Grimmjow asked coming out from the back of the store, meeting eyes with Ichigo who blushed and looked down. Poor Ichigo couldn't help but remember the dream he had. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and smirked. Why was Berry blushing.

He walked up to Ichigo who was looking down and bent down staring intently and the bright red face presented. Ichigo looked up, eyes widened and scooted back.

"Ah- h-hi!", Ichigo said smiling and sweat dropping while waving.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side a questioning look on his face.

"Yo."

"..."

"...", the awkward silence stayed in the air for a while.

"Ah well... I-I'm gonna go find a book!",Ichigo exclaimed, running off. Grimmjow just stared after the boy before silently following him.

Ichigo entered the Shakespeare section. He pulled down his favorite book, _Romeo and Juliet_. He sighed happily and began reading, eventually falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Ichigo's Dream:

_Ichigo lay 'dead' on the funeral bed. Grimmjow cried, touching Ichigo's face tenderly. All they had wanted was to be together. Grimmjow opened a vial and slowly emptied the liquid into his mouth, looking at his lover once more before darkness overtook him, forever._

_Ichigo woke up to find Grimmjow lying on the ground, an empty vial of poison in his hand. Ichigo cried out and held his lover's body in his arms weeping silently to himself. He then reached for Grimmjow's sword and carefully pushed the sharp blade into his heart, crying as he did so. _

_The Montagues and Capulets came in shortly and saw the lovers bodies on each other. They finally realized what had happened, but it was too late. Both families had lost their beloved sons to something so quizzical._

* * *

Meanwhile:

Grimmjow slowly followed Ichigo into the Shakespeare section, finding Ichigo grabbing _Romeo and Juliet_, before settling himself on the floor to read. After a while Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's eyes slowly falling shut and the book eventually dropping from his hand.

Ichigo had fallen asleep.

"You should take him home", a voice all too familiar said from behind. Grimmjow nodded before picking Ichigo up, carrying him outside of the store towards Ichigo's dorm.

_Wait a second... where's his dorm?_ Grimmjow asked himself. He had been there once but didn't memorize where it had been. Grimmjow shrugged. They would have to make do with his own dorm. Ichigo would probably kill him but oh well.

* * *

Grimmjow entered his dorm, realizing then that there was only one bed (he didn't have a roommate.). No sofa and no space for a futon! They would have to share a bed! Grimmjow placed Ichigo on the bed and took off his coat placing it on the floor. Grimmjow himself changed into his pj's **(Raven: lol "pj's" XD)** and crawled into bed.

* * *

Ichigo woke up feeling surprisingly warm. He slowly opened his eyes to see a sleeping Grimmjow holding him tightly.

Okay here was how it was.

Grimmjow's arm was out so Ichigo was using it pretty much as a pillow. Grimmjow was on his side facing Ichigo and his free arm was wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo was a bout to scream but decided that there must have been a good reason for this. He tried pulling out of Grimmjow's grip but damn, this man was fucking strong! Ichigo finally gave up and looked at Grimmjow.

The smooth skin of his face, the high, refined cheekbones, the thin lips.

_So beautiful_, Ichigo thought but reprimanded himself immediately. He was so tempted to touch Grimmjow's face. Maybe one touch wouldn't hurt. Ichigo carefully ran a finger over Grimmjow's face, tracing every detail until he came to something he never believed he would see on this man's face.

A _pimple_ **(Raven: duh-duh-duuuuuuh!)**

Ichigo nearly burst out laughing.

"Waz so funny?", a voice asked, snapping Ichigo out of his trance.

"Ha ha ha! Y-you have a pimple! Hahaha!", Ichigo said, tears coming to his eyes as he laughed.

Grimmjow's face was priceless. He fell off the bed and ran to the nearest mirror shrieking like a little girl as he saw the blemish.

"No NOOOOOO! It can't be this is IMPOSSIBLE!", He screamed, ripping at his hair. Ichigo nearly fell off the bed laughing. This was _too_ good. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo before jumping on the boy.

"the hell's so fuckin' funny huh? neva seen a pimple in ya life?"

"Hahaha", was all Ichigo could say as Grimmjow continued to yell at the smaller male.

Finally after 15 minutes the two realized that it was only 3 am.

"Whaaaat?" Ichigo yelled as he looked at the clock.

"Dis' is all yer fault!"

"How?"

"You were touchin me!", Grimmjow yelled, smirking as berry turned red.

"th-that was..."

"Anyways, ya missed school yesterday right?", Grimmjow asked, changing the topic. Ichigo nodded.

"Then you have to go today. Wanna borrow soma' my clothes?", Grimmjow asked, handing Ichigo a pant and shirt. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow suspiciously.

"Hey, it's nothing. Just from a friend to a friend.", Grimmjow said, raising his hands. Ichigo nodded and thanked Grimmjow, quickly changing.

"So why am at your place?", Ichigo asked the bluenette.

Grimmjow explained the whole predicament as they walked out of the dorm building and towards a cafe. Ichigo nodded and talked to Grimmjow happily the whole time.

Finally when it was time for them to run to class Grimmjow quickly kissed Ichigo's nose before running off.

"Oi!", Ichigo screamed turning a beautiful shade of red as he ran after Grimmjow,"What the hell?"

"That was payback for bunkin at ma place and using ma clothes! Gotta go berry babe! Gotta a photo shoot! See ya!", Grimmjow yelled, winking at Ichigo before running off.

"_BERRY BABE?_ What the hell? Don't EVER call me that again!", Ichigo screamed after Grimmjow before he stopped running. He could hear Grimmjow's cackling all the way from where he was standing.

Ichigo laughed. It was a happy laugh. And deep inside, that passion that Ichigo had for Grimmjow 3 years ago, was coming back.

* * *

**Raven: Yeaaah! Done!**

**Ulquiorra: Finally.**

**Raven: *pouts* your such a poop head sometimes.**

**Ulquiorra:... anyways...**

**Reminder:**

**No reviews, NO UPDATES!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I'm sort of running low on ideas so if you have any, please contact me asap! **


	5. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note _PLEASE READ_**:

**Okay guys, right now, my older brother has pancreatic cancer.**

**The doctor's are all saying that he will be fine but if anything goes wrong with the chemotherapy, **

**he could... well you know...d-die...**

** He was hospitalized over the weekend (hence why I didn't update).**

**Please bear with me for a while. If everything goes okay, then I'll be able to update asap, but for now,**

**please accept my apologies. **

**If anything does go wrong, I don't want to say "I wasn't there with him". **

**Again, please accept my apologies.**

**~Raven Sterling**


End file.
